Chains of Love
by mylei
Summary: Sakura's father had died and now she is to move out due to Touya's marriage. What happens when she gets stuck being the most infamous playboy's personal secretary?


Hey guys, as I've promised –this is the new fanfiction I'm putting out that is actually really based on CCS! And since I think most of you like the type without all that "card capturing" part, I've cut that out and pretended that never happened. So here it is. Enjoy and RR plz…

Summery: When one person loves someone and that someone doesn't do the same, all that one person can do is to love that someone even more until she/ he surrenders.

**Chains of Love**

**Chapter 1 I'll be a secretary!**

FLASHBACK

"Let us bear this silent moment and say a final goodbye to Aden Fujitaka, father of Touya Kinomoto and Sakura Kinomoto. Omen." the priest stated softy. Tears of sorrow slowly slide down the cheeks of Touya, Kayo, Sakura and their friends. It was just about a week ago when Aden miserably died in a car accident. He was driving home when a drunken man aimlessly speed towards him and although Aden tried to dodge it, it was too late.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Her best friend, Tomoyo comforted gently. She didn't want to see Sakura being hurt so badly, things haven't been good exactly for Sakura, and now this is going to make the situation even worse.

"Thanks Tomoyo, but I think I need some time alone. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She solemnly answered back as another shed of tears came running down from her already puffed eyes. And so, she walked to her brother, looking down at her feet and slowly disappeared from view.

FLASHBACK

It's had been more than a year since the day of the crash, Sakura is sitting on the floor of Tomoyo's room, talking to her has always made her feel better.

"Tomoyo, I don't know what is to become of me, Touya and Kaho are getting married in 3 month and although he didn't say it, I know he wants me to find a place of my own and earn my own living. And you know how hard it is for me to find a job, since I'm so young, and you know, people these days don't rust inexperienced workers like me." Getting even more frustrated by the second, she looks up at the ceiling and sighs deeply.

"Well, you know you'll always have a place in my house, if you want to sort out what you are going to do with your life, you can always come here." Tomoyo patted her best friend's shoulder, she didn't want to see Sakura like this either but what can she do? For the past year, Sakura has put up a fake smile in front of everyone, so everybody will think she's OK. Yet, it never worked for her, they've known each other too long to hold any secrets.

"Thanks but I think that I ought to start my life as an independent person some day. I can't rely on you forever, even though it's really sweet of you to say that." She looked down, frowning at the thought of losing all her loved ones as well as being alone.

"OK, if you really want to take a challenge and be the way you wanted, I suggest you to start looking for a job. Start with something simple, like a clerk or something. I'll help you today, it's really easy. Just look for any thing that suits you."

"Right, then should we begin?"

"Lets"

Minutes later, both are sitting around the coffee table going through the columns in the "JOB" section. Then Sakura's eyes suddenly brightened. She said, "How is a waitress? Is it good? I mean it's just handling plates and bowls, should not be much of a deal."

Tomoyo answered" Nah, too harsh, the actual work isn't bad but if you encounter some lazy-ass, you have to quit. Or if you get a noisy kid, the boss will have your head. Nobody wants a messy diner or a loud one."

"Then you'd advice me to?"

""What about a secretary? I just went over one, it pays decent price and only in the afternoon too."

"Really, maybe I should try it, if does fit pretty well with my classes and does it say where this place is?"

"Yeah that too, it's on Rosaburg Ave. At the intersection, two blocks from school. It's perfect for you!"

"Okay, let me try."

Dialing the number, Tomoyo sighs heavily, feeling useless to her once cheerful friend's problem

**Hiya, how was that? It was a prologue to see if you like it or not, tell me what you think, ideas are ALWAYS welcome. (Like always, the first chapter of every story will be short, then according to the reviews I will decide if it should be a major one. Thx, I hope you liked it!!!**

**Mag**


End file.
